Saving me
by Emihiro Tepes
Summary: Nnoitra defeats the insanity that controls him. Song Fic. First one ever. R and R please?


Ok, this s a song fanfiction.  
**bold is nnoitra **  
_italics is nnoitra's insanity talking_  
underline is nel  
regular font is the song.

enjoy!

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you

**Everyone pities me, they always feel sorry...no more.I will become the strongest. Defeat those who stand in my way...even Nel.**

Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you

**Can we really do it? Can we really hurt Nel?**  
_'of course we can, we'll defeat those in our way to become espada number one, remember?'_  
**Alright, we'll do it**

Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!Nelliel? Where are you?"**  
_'where'd she go? Did she run? Is she scared of us? HAHAHAHA...I want us rip her guts out!'_  
**"come on out nel, we won't hurt you!"**

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be

"We who's we?"  
**I turned and smiled."Why no one Nel! Have you gone crazy or what?"**  
_'Now attack!'_  
**"Good-bye Nel!" and with one hit she was down.  
"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

_'Now, dispose of her'_  
**I froze..."wh-what?" I asked man in the black siut, who never shows his face to me laughed coldly.**  
_'You heard me you of Nelliel.'_  
**Unsteadily and unsure I agreed.**

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you

**I went to her and saw that she was still breathing,"What the-" she started to wake.**  
"N-nnoitra...w-why?"  
_'Tell her why, tell her you hate her with all your guts! Do it boy!Or I'll kill you and take over.'_  
**"I Fucking hate you with all my guts, I wanted to get rid of you! So It'll be easier to become stronger!" I saw the hurt in her eyes and felt guilty...wait. Do I actually care for her?**  
_'Good boy, now push her off!'_  
**'who-who-who are you?' I asked the man in blacksuit.'why are you making me do this?'**

These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you

**The man finally showed his face...**  
_'Why I'm your insanity Nnoitra...why so surprized? Now PUSH HER OFF!'_

Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

**I put my foot on her side and stopped."No..."  
**_'What was that? Are you disobeying me?'_ **  
**"Nnoitra...what are you doing?" she spoke, grabbing my foot.  
**"No MORE!YOU WILL NOT HAVE CONTROL ANYMORE!" I told him**  
_'Ahahahahahaha...you think you can get rid of me easily? we-hey!' he shouted fading.'I will come back! MARK MY WORDS!'_

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be

**I took my foot off of nel's side and left.**  
"Nnoitra...wh-wh-where are you go-going?"  
**I ingnored her and kept walking.**

And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

(15 years later)  
**I never heard from Nel, and I figured she must be dead. Until today...**  
"NNOITRA!"  
**I turned and blocked her attack."Nel...what are you doing here?"**  
"I wanna know why you didn't kill me!I thought you hated me!"

And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

**"No, I didn't!" I saw the hurt in her eyes fade, She stopped and studied me carefully.**  
"Wh-What?"  
**"You heard me, fool, I didn't hate you and I don't." I repeated, she just looked at me shocked**

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be

**"What? Cat got your tounge?" I said. She hugged me. Now I was the one shocked**  
"Oh, sorry."  
**She let go." Never do that again. Or I WILL slit your throat open. got it?" I threatend.**

And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

"Good to be back!"She giggled and followed me.  
**I growled in frustration."STOP FOLLOWING ME!"**  
"hehehe...make me!"She sang and I stopped.  
**I couldn't help but smile, everything was back to normal...**  
"Nnoitra...?"  
**I turned and her lips pressed down on mine.**

And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

**Did i say things were back to normal? I meant things were much better than ever...**


End file.
